At Midnight on Christmas
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: Requested by retro mania: During the holidays, Fifteen-year-old Michelle Webster gets more than sick of her little brother and his awful tricks. When she tries to get revenge by messing with her father's cuckoo clock, she accidentally falls into another world, with only one way to get out. Can she beat the cuckoo clock's terrible curse?


Summary: Requested by retro mania: During the holidays, Fifteen-year-old Michelle Webster gets more than sick of her little brother and his awful tricks. When she tries to get revenge by messing with her father's cuckoo clock, she accidentally falls back in time, with only one way to get out. Can she beat the cuckoo clock's terrible curse?

Characters: Genderbended- Michelle Webster (age: 15), Tommy Webster(age: punk)

Rated: M (mainly for safety) gruesome content, language,

TRIGGER WARNING: Some topics may or may not exist in the story. Mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, murder, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.

Author's note: I own Nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their materials and content. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the T.V. show/ original content. It's also slightly bizarre since I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them. Feel free to check out some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy.

At Midnight on Christmas

Michelle stirred herself awake in her bed. Rolling onto her right side as the blinked her eyes. Adjusting to the light pouring through her curtains. The snow outside only made it brighter as she felt the cold air hitting her window effecting the temperature of the room. Michelle shivered as she cuddled under the blankets

_Is the heater off_? She asked herself. _Why_?

That's when she heard it.

"Michelle!" Her mother called out from the foot of the stairs.

"Michelle! Get down here this minute!"

"Coming!" She forced herself from the security of her sheets as she fumbled for her slippers.

Michelle stepped out into the hall, bringing her night robe over her pajamas as she looked down the stairs. Stepp by step she heads downstairs coming face to face with her mother. She stands with her hands on her hips. She was upset as he tapped her foot against the ground.

"What's up?" She asked her mom not sure what she did to wake up to her mom being so short tempered.

"What time did you go to bed?" Her mom spoke in her trap voice. The one she used the get the person on the receiving end to confess before it was too late.

"Same time as always- 10 o'clock."

Her mom looked her up and down responding, "Is that so." It wasn't a question.

"Then how did the heater get shut lowered."

"W-wait what?"

"Someone messed with the thermostat. Your father and I were both asleep, so we didn't do it."

"Well it wasn't me. Why not talk to Tommy?" Tommy was Michelle's annoying prank prone younger brother. There was something else about Tommy.

"_Don't_ go pointing fingers at him. He's far too short to reach. Besides his bedtime is nine."

Tommy never got caught. The two ladies spoke for a short time ultimately coming to the conclusion that Michelle would be innocent until it happened again. It was also backed by the fact that her father had been gone all morning, making his way into town before the morning snowfall could come in. Michelle was now in a bad mood. She couldn't get over she was blamed for messing with the heater. Glaring daggers at her younger brother as she saw him on her way into the dining room. Tommy was in the middle of taking a drink from his juice. Looking up at his sister through his lashed. Michelle sat down at the table, preparing a plate from the small dishes laid out with the morning spread. Stabbing aggressively at the stack of pancakes, scooping the scrambled eggs on her plate and grabbing a handful of bacon and cursing her brother. He responded by bringing a mouthful of egg, showing it to her after chewing it for a bit.

"Tommy. Quit being a gross pest. I know what you did."

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm gonna get you as soon as mom and dad aren't looking", she threatened.

"You can try." He snorted as he began to gargled his orange juice.

"Ew!" Michelle lost her cool, throwing a biscuit at the little gremlin.

Tommy dodged it, returning the favor by tugging the tablecloth. The force knocked her glass of water over, spilling onto her clothes. Michelle let out a frustrated cry as she threw her napkin on the table coming around and stuffing a handful of egg into her brother face. The two siblings were getting ready to take it to the ground in a wrestling match. Just when Michelle got her brother in a head lock as he pulled on her long blonde hair, their mother walked in

"Oh, for the love of Christmas, not again. Co'mon you guys it's too early in the morning. Michelle! Let go of your brother!" The two siblings pulled apart from each other. As eager as they were to mangle the other, starting a fight with is their mother when she demanded it broken up was _NOT_ a fight they wanted.

"That's better. Now, Michelle finish your breakfast. You have chores to get to."

"What chores?" Michelle used her fingers to help detangle her hair from the rat fingers that belonged to the gremlin.

"To start on- putting up the lights and shoveling the driveway. Be sure to salt it."

"I thought you didn't want to put the lights up."

"I didn't want them up all season, but we're having guests tonight. I want the house looking cheerful."

Michelle, pushing her food around on the plate, gave a mumbled, "Yes ma'am.". She frowned at the food. Silently, increasingly hating the holidays. She was even more annoyed at the fact there would be guests tonight. A loud, adult filled, Christmas eve party was the last thing she wanted. Tommy would fight to keep everyone's attention on him. He would do whatever it took to make that happen. Ruining her life in the process.

_At least it will over tomorrow_. The voice inside told her.

#*#*

"_Achoo_!" Michelle sneezed loudly as her chilled air tickled her nose.

She sniffled to keep from being tempted to use her coat sleeve to wipe at her nose. She stood on top of the ladder using he hook pins to set the lights in place. Luckily their house wasn't an impossible two-story house to put lights on. Michelle made the deal with her mom that only the first floor would get lights and the rest would go on the bushes for good measure. As it stood, her tasks were nearly complete. Michelle only had to salt the driveway and sidewalk more efficiently. Having to deal with the sting of the salt, she allowed her hands to rest once they began to feel a burn. Just as Michelle was coming around the corner to the left side of the house. Sighing heavily as she fought the boredom peaking in her brain. It wasn't long after that, she heard a car horn honk. She looked back to see her father coming home in the family SUV. He backed into the driveway, shutting off the vehicle. Michelle looked oddly at the scene, pinning the last hook into the rim of the roof. Her father waved giddily at her as he went straight to the trunk of the vehicle. He pulled out a large wooden item, grabbed it with both hands and made his way into his house. Bringing the old antique clock with him.

"Here we go again." She said to no one.

Her dad was a collector of old furniture who always added to the collection. She climbed down the ladder. Checking the station to ensure nothing would catch fire for some unknown sci-fi movie reject reason. When she made it inside, she caught an interesting sight. Tommy trying to touch it and getting scolded in the process.

"Aw, come on dad."

"Absolutely not. You know the rules. Don't touch the expensive shit that makes daddy happy."

"Honey!" Her mother proclaimed as she shouted from the kitchen. The boys shared a laugh as they took the sign of a would be scolding.

Michelle gave a long, skeptical, hard stare at the tall clock sitting at the foot of the stairs facing the living room. She noted the details of the chime that dangled in the middle. The years marked on individual plates around the window of the front of the clock. The tacky set up for the birdhouse, where she knew the bird would pop out of when the clock chimed the right time. All of it was jotted down in Michelle's mind. There was another thing. The way it loomed over the humans in the room. Giving an ominous shadow. It was dark and mysterious. Michelle didn't consider herself any type of superstitious, but she did believe in red flags. The fact her dad brought something that looked so old and ugly was one thing. Top it off that she gets creeped out, and she had _more_ than enough motivation for returning to her chores. With a stomp of her foot, she turned on her heel to leave. She climbed the ladder to put up the last of the lights, looking at the wet appearance of the driveway.

_Going to have to finish up with more salt before I call it a day_. She planned.

If there was a God, he heard her loud and clear. Because in that moment, Tommy came outside running at a decent pace. She caught enough of a glance at her brother to catch him slip in a spot Michelle hadn't salted. The top half of his body flung back as his legs went straight up into the air. The boy landed flat on his back, clearing the oxygen from his lungs in the process. Michelle wanted to be concerned but found it much too satisfying as she stifled her laugh in the crook of her arm. Her father came up behind him running to check his head. Michelle didn't need to look to know he was fine. Her parents dragged Tommy inside. Michelle finished the last line of lights before throwing down the last bit of salt. Careful to place extra on the ground since she knew the guests would be arriving at the house at sundown. What little bit of liquid was left would be frozen and she would be blamed. Despite what her parents wanted to believe, she was mature for her age. She just wasn't mischievous enough to think a step ahead of her idiot brother. Further backed by what she came into the house on.

"Please mom, please. It would help me feel better." Tommy pleaded. It had been about 40 minutes since Michelle had witnessed her brothers taking a hit for a change.

"I said 'maybe later'." Their mother was sitting on the couch with Tommy, dragging a blanket over him as she patted his head, fawning over him mercilessly.

It was only a minute or two before Michelle understood what they had been going on about. Tommy had been trying to get leverage by asking to open a present early. By one present, that meant all of them. Tommy could be such a brat. He always wanted to do what he wanted when he wanted. And her parents always encouraged it by treating him like 'The little Man'. When in reality he was the little booger. She was sure she was repeating herself in her head, but no amount of explanation would describe the last nine years of crap she had to deal with.

As soon as Tommy was two, he started crying to get everything he wanted, and her parents had allowed it which caused a problem when she baby sat him alongside the neighborhood kid. By age five, Tommy would follow her around the house, knocking over every picture frame and throwing his toys at her head. Only to take them back and do it all over again. When she would try to keep the toys from him, he would throw a tantrum. Their parents would come in and get mad at her for not letting him be a kid. Fast forward and here we are. Now she was fifteen. He would put vegetable oil in her hair conditioner, drop ice cubes made of red Kool-Aid in her dance shirt, and poured mud in her shoes. Not got mud _ON_ her shoes- Poured. It. IN.

Soon, their mother left him be on the couch as she went to go make him something sweet since he had asked for a snack while Michelle had been trapped in her memories. Meanwhile, Tommy grabbed the remote and started channel surfing to watch his favorite show. Michelle's face dropped as she saw it. This might not have so bizarre under normal circumstances, but Tommy had moved way too fast to be a victim of any type of head injury. She knew that from the sports medical classes she had taken.

"You little maggot. You're such a faker." She made her way over as she yanked the remote from his hand.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?"

"I can tell you're not hurt that badly. Why are you lying to mom and dad?"

"Why not? Opening presents early and getting you in trouble for not doing your chores right seems a pretty good way to enjoy the Christmas season."

Michelle became angry as she watched Tommy tuck his arms behind his head, leaning back with the smuggest face she's ever seen. After the morning she'd had, she lost her cool. Grabbing him by the sweater she flung him off the couch.

"Ouch, hey!" He grabbed her back, pushing her of him sending her over the recliner on the other side of the living room.

Finishing what they had started earlier that morning, the two began to fight. Pulling on the other sibling's clothes and kicking and thrashing to get on top of the other. What the end goal for the fight was, neither knew. They just knew they wouldn't stop until one of them one. It only got worse for Michelle, however, after the front door opened. Since the house was made to connect in a full circle on the first floor, the kitchen could lead to the hall that took you back to the front door. Answering it for the unknown knocker who then came to the living room. The two siblings were caught off guard when they get interrupted.

"Ahem!" Their mother false coughed as the two ended the scuffle with Michelle holding her brother in another type of body lock that kept his neck in her ankles and his arms behind his back secured by her own.

A choice she would come to regret as she looked at the would-be visitor. She took one look at the guest and went pale at the sight. Michelle's crush Moe from school had come into the room. He was looking awkwardly at the ground. A well sized box wrapped in silver paper and tied with a transparent red ribbon. Michelle let Tommy go as she rushed to get of the ground. She walked over her brother's body as she fought to get up and greet him properly, hoping she can redeem herself. Tommy wasn't about to be one upped, grabbing her ankle, and tripping her. Michelle tried to catch herself only to prolong the inevitable. Crashing into the Christmas tree. Michelle's fate was up in the air, unlike the rest of her. Once she got caught on a branch of the tree, it fell on top of her. Her hand hit the floor before any other part of her body. Her mother, and Moe, acted quickly, reaching to stop the tree before it could land on her. Their plan worked at they kept a hold of it, only a few ornaments falling. One of which happened to be Michelle's favorite ornament. She had gotten it when she was little.

After seeing her first theatre performance, she had ran into one of the lead dancers who she geeked out over the way kids do. The dancer got her the ornament of a ballerina and gifted it to her along with a handwritten note. To this day, she still had to note. Keeping it in a safe place so not to damage it. Taking it out only when she needed inspiration. All the times life seemed too hard or she didn't know what to do, it was the one thing that could pull her out of a rut.

Michelle was heartbroken to see it in pieces on the ground. She scrambled to gather as many of them as she could. Fighting back tears as her mom tried to comfort her. Michelle jerked her shoulder away as she got to her feet. She cursed at her bother, stomping to her room. Her final cry was a wish. She wished she had a different family. Michelle made her way up the stairs and down the hallway. She wasted no time in slamming her door. Locking it behind her before resting the remains of her favorite ornament on the nightstand beside her bed. Proceeding to fling herself on her bed. She gripped her pillows, burying her face in them. She does the only thing left to do. She cries. Sobbing and hating life, letting the tears pull her further and further into the void. In the back of her mind, she pictured a life where she could just stay like this and never leave. Where she could be alone, with her most precious possession and fuck the world.

#*#*

Michelle stirred awake. Seeing the lightening in her room was dark. She shifted her gaze to the window to confirm what she suspected. At some point, she had fallen asleep. And based on the condition of outside her open curtains, hadn't woken back up until after nightfall. Michelle felt around for her phone, unable to locate it. Normally she wouldn't have surrendered to it so easily but when her stomach growled loudly, she made the decision to go the kitchen for a snack. She looked up and down the hall, throwing her night robe on for added warmth before leaving her room. Trying to be quiet, she tiptoed downstairs. Once on the ground level of the house, she walked normally. Stopping only when she remembered the cuckoo clock. Looking up at the face of the clock, she decided to read the time.

_Its fifteen minutes 'til midnight._ She noted.

Michelle scoffed aloud. Not knowing what was more ridiculous. The fact that she had managed to stay away all day, despite the party roaring below her room. Or the fact that on her first trip back to reality, she actually looked at the stupid clock. Thinking about it, Michelle was surprised that her mom had left her alone. Even if her door was locked, one would think her mom would be more insistent on Michelle's participation. Then again, after the day's events, maybe her mom finally had had enough of Michelle's and Tommy's crap. Making her way into the kitchen, Michelle didn't know how to narrow down the food options. She started by deciding it might be best to avoid anything needing a kitchen utility. Frustrated to no end by the continuous rumbling of her stomach, she settled on stuffing a bunch of bread rolls in her mouth. Wanting to return to her room, she began grabbing a couple buttered bread rolls for the trip.

Cutting through the living room, Michelle took a quick look at the Christmas tree. She spent a moment watching the lights. Poking at an ornament or two just to watch them swing on the pines of the tree. Michelle was still angry but now she was also underwhelmed. She wished for the Christmases from her youth back. Before Tommy came to ruin them for her. Especially the _magic_ of it all. She moved across the room, heading back to the stairs. Back into the clock's path. Michelle stopped abruptly. Looking at the face again she saw it was almost midnight. She also began thinking it was a good idea to frame Tommy. Dad would go crazy thinking Tommy had messed with it again. Add to it that it was the holidays, an antique, and his dad's dream item, and it was the perfect scheme. Michelle took her stance. A concentrated look on her face.

The clock struck twelve. The bell chimed loudly as the small birdhouse door opened. On a little carved board, the cuckoo bird chirped. Michelle reached up fast, turning the head on the cuckoo bird in one swift motion. Just then, things took an unexpected turn. The chiming seemed to grow louder. Going from sounding like a bell to a gong. Michelle covered her ears, but it did nothing to drown out the sound. Her head beat with the clock. Her vision going black. Her teeth grinding as she struggled to fight the pain. Everything goes dark as she loses feeling in her body. Falling to her knees, she cries out from the pain. The clock chimes one last time. But its too late. She losses consciousness, feeling her body crash to the floor.

#*#*

Michelle felt the plush of a bed under her body. It felt a little stiffer than her bed and smelled of some kind of plant. She stretched still laying down, opening her eyes as she woke up…in a cabin. The cabin was dark due to the only source of light coming from the fireplace. Michelle listened to the sounds of the room, closing her eyes to take them in. It wasn't long before she felt a wave of calm wash over her. When she reopened her eyes, she noted the size of the furniture. She also took time to see what kind of furniture was there. A table with two chairs. A wardrobe. And a desk. All made from thick wood. That was the extent of what Michelle could tell by just looking. Very heavy duty. Then again…

_All of it looks to be made for a fucking Kindergartener_. She decided.

Michelle didn't have the luxury of easing into her new environment before a gruff, but small, voice spoke.

"Good. You're awake."

Michelle looked to where her feet were on the bed. There, standing on the frame, was a fuzzy golden-brown teddy bear. Large black buttons were sewn on for eyes. He had a stitched-on nose and his mouth, when open, looked like it actually led somewhere. Michelle starred for a long time. A blank expression on her face.

_Am I dreaming_? She asked herself. Unable to recall when she went back to bed.

"What's a'matter?" The sentient teddy bear asked. He jumped onto the bed.

It was here, that she realized he was holding a mug in his hands. He offered it to her. Michelle took it, feeling it was warm in the palms of her hands. Sniffing the contents, she eyed the bear suspiciously.

"Just fuckin drink it", he orders her.

"You always this charming?" Michelle snapped.

"Only to those who act like fools. I wouldn't have brought cha here just to poison you. Would defy the point if what I wanted was to kill you."

Michelle drank the liquid, finding it to be tea. She wasn't a big tea drinker. Despite this, she couldn't recognize it from what she _did_ know through her friends at school. Including Moe. Mainly Moe. Okay- just Moe. Michelle made it a point to pretend to hold interest in things Moe liked for girlfriend points. She also discovered the bear tended to her. Catching a wrap on her left wrist. She tried to move it. A small but distinct feeling of pain shot up her arm. It was sprained. Not badly but just enough.

_I must have landed on it_. She inwardly cursed.

Looking at the bear once more, Michelle went down the list of things she knew. Only able to narrow it to her new caretaker is feisty and short tempered. As for what was going on, Michelle rationalized that she was dreaming. Michelle waned to ask questions. Maybe enjoy the dream. That's when a series of events happened all at once. First the cabin started shaking. Then the fire blew out. The bear ripped the blanket from her and yanked her to her feet. She dropped the mug, hearing the shatter of glass on the floor. He shouted orders at her. Draping a coat over her as he pulled her by the pant leg. When she felt a wall in front of her face, she felt him trying to bring her down to the floor. She only had a second to get on her hands and knees before something crashed through the window. Another noise came down the chimney. Soon ever direction had a sound of breaking or thumping that filled the air. Michelle felt the bear pull at her clothing again.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" He cried.

Michelle crawled forward as fast as she could. Feeling the back of the coat being snagged. Michelle could make out the distinct glow of fire behind her. Without thinking, she looked back. A large mouse standing at about a foot and a half tall had a grip on her. The glow from the torch in his hand making his face look more menacing. She screamed before kicking him in the face as hard as she could. More mice came to the entrance in the cabin where the duo intended to flee. The bear jumped over Michelle's body, trusting a sword forward. A large light expanded from the tip outward. Michelle didn't bother watching what happened. Turning around the continue crawling, preferably before blinding herself from the close range of the light. Turns out, she made the right choice as she made a desperate crawl towards whatever the tunnel led to. Which was a small exit on a snow-covered ground with vine like plant life hanging low overhead. Once out, she got to her feet, looking towards the entrance back into the cabin. The noises hadn't stopped it sounded like a struggle was going on just past it. The bear leaped out from the opening, digging into the plant that had grown along the frame of the cabin. He grabbed onto a string. Which he pulled. Releasing a sliding piece that operated to close the whole in the cabin. Securing their escape.

The bear began running into the winter condemned forest nearby. Not long from there, they made their way into a cave near a river. They quickly ventured down the caverns. Coming, more often than not, to a fork or a passage with multiple openings. Michelle made sure to stay close to the bear. Currently he held the only source of light. A bluish, purple light from an item she couldn't see from behind him. They went for what must have been at least ten minutes worth of walking before Michelle could no longer stand the silence.

"What the hell was that?" Michelle felt out of breath.

"They were mouse soldiers. They work for the king. Not a friendly guy."

"Obviously. I want to wake up now", Michelle said in a snobbish way. Also saying the last part more for herself than for her unchosen partner.

"Well- When we beat the king…maybe you will."

"Who is he anyway? Is he ugly?" Michelle didn't know what she was saying. She also had the feeling the little fighter guide in front of her had no clue what she saw saying either.

"Your guess is as good as mine. No one has ever seen the king. But that being said, no one has had to to know he's a mean son of a bitch."

Michelle wasn't paying much attention. She didn't feel she had to. Dreams never lasted long. She also understood time moved differently in dreams. Luckily nothing ever happened in dreams. The minute she was in danger of came into a situation that would cause her pain, she would wake up. Michelle had been so caught up in her mindless inner monologue. She hadn't heard the bear warn her about the cavern walls coming in closer together. Because of this, her sleeve was caught. She stumbled forward, her bicep getting nicked on a stalagmite. When she cut her arm, Michelle cried out from the brief pain. She looked at her hand, which had shot up to rub at her arm. In an instant, noticing the blood. Michelle couldn't hold it in. She screams at the horror that this might be real.

#*#*

Off in the distance. On the other side of the mountains, laid a large stone castle. It was frozen over from the harsh, devastating winds blowing consistently with the snow caused by the king's rule. At that castle, the king monologues. His raspy, cold, angry voice echoing across the halls for all the hear.

"Fools! What do you mean he _escaped_? I sent an entire army into the forest to retrieve the bear and yet you dare return empty handed! How stupid are you?"

The king flung crystal ball after crystal ball at the subjects scrabbling around the royal courtroom. Reaching for the décor next to his thrown, he continued to throw away as he ranted. He would have laughed at the sight of his subjects crashing into each other in attempt to avoid his wrath, but he was preoccupied at the moment.

"Now how am I supposed to interrogate that plush puss until he tells us about gaining the princess's power!? I need to harness that spoiled brat's magic for my goals of world domination!"

Another ball crashed loudly on the ground. The bits that scattered in every direction, would lead to more chaos. As one or two mice would slip on one, falling back. Or cut his foot. Flailing about from the pain before tripping over his own tail. A humorous sigh for the king. Interrupted by another voice. A mouse soldier spoke up while he maneuvered around the room, avoiding his comrades and the items hurled at them.

"We _did_ mention the teddy bear may be holding the secret key."

It was here the king halted his actions. He tapped the remaining ball with the fingers of one hand. The mouse soldiers who hadn't been knocked unconscious by the impact of a ball or by impacting another soldier stopped running. They looked eagerly at their king. A couple shaking from the fear that he would start rampaging again. One or two of them took the moment of contemplation from their king as an opportunity to seek a defense in case he started up again. This time taking it up a notch for his own sick amusement. Something that was very commonplace for their cruel ruler. That's when they heard him giving the order.

"Then you are to find him! Dead or alive! I want that key!"

The minions all bow and cheer for their beloved, but oh so terrifying, king. The celebration for the remaining member's survival of the royal's fit was short lived. Stopped as all things of this nature are. One idiot speaks. Saying they don't know where they are. A well-known fact that went ignored for the sake of getting away as soon as possible. The king paused. Looking at his subject harshly. Slowly turning his head to give his whole attention to the one that spoke out. The others begin to take steps back silently promising in their minds to never protect him. _Ever_.

They move with caution. Gaining distance, ready for another outburst. Isolating the fool to the likely mastermind of his demise. The king asks for clarification. The room went cold as the king made a murderous face. The others retreat behind pillars, statues and anything else that could act as a shield. Quivering even more when the stupid one stepped forward.

The minion says, "The bear… has recruited help. The two of them have even gone into hiding."

The king places the ball down as he responds with the coldest, calmest way of speaking his soldiers had ever heard from him. A single finger tapping the ball. He seemed distracted, but his subjects knew better. Nothing their king did was a means to an end. More times a painful end than not.

"Not for long."

#*#*

Back at the caverns in the mountain, the two exit through a large circular hole. Michelle walks fast to get out from under the large spear like icicles. Off to one side was a road winding down to ground level. Michelle didn't need much instruction to know she needed to follow her companion. Occasionally looking back to see if there was anything behind them. After her panic attack in the caverns, the bear had been a great help in calming down. Until he opened his big fat trap anyway.

The bear explained they would travel to meet with a friend of his. One who has ties with the others of his race. Seeking advice and reinforcements, they would storm the castle. Michelle would protect the secret item and return to the cuckoo clock. They needed to be there before midnight for the spell to send her home to work. The war would be their issue. Michelle, according to the bear, would just need to focus on her timing and getting home. Sounded easy when put that way. Which is why Michelle blocked out all the other ways the bear had oh so _delicately_ put it. And by delicately she meant the gory, negative, dark, tactless, bullshit details of all they ways they could die.

Currently, as they walked, Michelle licked at an icicle wrapped in a handkerchief. Provided to her by the little teddy travel partner when she started to have hyperventilate. In her defense, who wouldn't be freaked? She alternated between licking and sucking at the solid ice cone. Letting the cool liquid formed from her saliva mixing with the frozen crystals drip down her throat as she took deep, controlled breaths. Now while that may not seem very comforting on its own, this was a bit different. According to the bear, magic was a major part of this land. A lot of that magic _weakened_ after the princess of the land disappeared. Disappeared meaning kidnapped by the king. However, not all of it had been drained. Including the magic that effected nature. Which is why the ice now tasted like cotton candy instead of frozen water. Michelle felt it was a bit childish to feel better from the current use of said magic. Then again, she didn't have any desire to do anything but get home. And, at this point, she had to kill time and bullshit her way through it all to do that. How hard can it be? Answer: She tried not to think about it. So maybe childish was one way to say it. Maturity be damned.

_Fuck it_. She thought to herself.

Michelle's thoughts kept her occupied as they went about to the next location. But it wouldn't last. She continued behind the bear for about five minutes. After that, the silence was starting to eat at her. She was still so anxious. Why didn't they ever show the character in situations like this in the movies more in line with how she was feeling now? It was so unrealistic how they would make the character throw a quick fit and just get over it with just a touch of sass. Needing to distract herself, Michelle tries to strike up a conversation with her plush buddy. If only she had some way of knowing how dark the topic would go.

Nevertheless, Michelle asks the bear's name. He doesn't respond right away. His pace had barely faltered. Nothing about his composure said he was even planning to carry on with what Michelle was trying to do. Just when she thought he hadn't heard her and was about to repeat the question, she heard him. His gruff, deep voice holding a monotone delivery. He replies he has no name. It was a short conversation that Michelle didn't want to leave alone.

Looking at him sadly for a moment, before she bit down on the treat in her hand. Thinking about what her next move should be. She sensed the change in mood from her original question. Charging forward, she makes the choice to ask him as to why this would be. The bear stops dead in his tracks. Looking straight ahead. Michelle thought, for a split second, she could see his shoulders drop. After a long, deep pause, he responds that he can't have a name until he _earns_ it. The bear begins to explain that he is from a clan of warriors who protect a child they are gifted to. Sometimes one they are chosen by. From the time they are allied to that child, they earn a name and become seen as a true guardian of the royal family. Which was a big responsibility. As well as a mega honor. Making it all the more heartbreaking for Michelle when she heard him say he has yet to be assigned.

"Why?"

It came out faster than she could top it. Looking down at the bear as the question slipped out.

"No one wanted me then. No one wants me now. I- I'm… too small."

"Can _I_ name you? It's too hard to call you nothing." Michelle's voice changed to one of pure teenage normalcy.

Which could be either a good thing or a bad thing. Depending on who you were. Since he didn't know this, the bear had no choice but to look back questionably at the awkward teen. Turning back to continue walking as they had been prior to the conversation. Michelle was quick to keep up since he had made incredible progress for such a short-legged thing. That was about the time Michelle heard him speak. Finishing off her icicle and placing the hanky he had given her in her robe pocket to keep from losing it.

"If you _must_." He grumpily mumbled the reply. An extra hint of something additional in his voice. Michelle thought she understood so said nothing.

_He sounds like he had been embarrassed by it_. She concluded.

Michelle looked at him for a short moment. Walking behind him as she studied his back, observing how he walked. She considered naming him after her crush, instantly dismissing the idea. Finding it somewhat insulting; for which party she couldn't be certain. Maybe both. Regardless, she needed to pick something that fit. It didn't have to be too unique. It didn't have to be so simple either. Going through a list of all the names she had liked for boys growing up until now. Even the ones based off of characters from shows, books, and movies that she watched up until now. Listing them in her head.

_Jared. James. Todd. Benjamin. Jason. Timothy. BJ_. _Damian_.

That's when she really started paying attention to the little warrior currently taking point. She thought about all the aspects of his personality. He was grumpy, stern, and had a stick shoved too far up his ass from what she gathered so far. But he was also, brave, patient, and open. Whether this was something he did on purpose or for alternative reasons would be the clincher. But Michelle figured it was just the way he was. Looking at all this along with how strong he had to have been to survive this long in a valley taken by war, there seemed to be only one name that would best fit him. One that meant 'God has healed' in Hebrew that had been made popular through years of hard work and symbolism.

_It's a good name_. She told herself.

"Raphael. That's your name now", she stated mater-of-fact-ly. Pointing with the index finger of her left hand up at the sky. Lifting her chin up to the sky as she closed her eyes in an approving way.

She waited for him to respond in some way to let her now that he liked it. Maybe even say he didn't care for it at all. Given his rough, if not crude, behavers and mannerisms- she expected the latter. When he didn't, she tried to peak around over his shoulders to at least see his face. Partly disappointed at how he hadn't even given so much as a protest. Considering she had put so much thought into it, she thought she earned that much. But Michelle quickly noticed the fire in the bea- um, _Raphael's_ eyes, lit with a new fuel. She gave a sincere smile as she took her place back behind him. Letting him bask in his moment. Whatever was going on in his head was his business, she decided.

They only walked in a new silence for a couple more minutes before Michelle had to pull her robe closed tighter. Burying her hands in her pockets. Feeling a chill in the air that made her shiver. A little longer after that, they came across another path. It curved here and there, making Michelle groan. Mainly because, she saw that it led into an ice cavern. Just when she was about to protest going anywhere near it, Raphael spoke up.

"Just pick me up. If you hold me, I can keep you warm."

Michelle looked down to see him standing at her feet. His arms extended to her in invitation. His face was one of determination. Michelle's cheeks were touched with a light tint of pink as she took a second to appreciate how cute he could be. Wanting to tease him but ultimately deciding it was better to do what he said to save time. After all, they only had until midnight. Which would be hard enough to decipher since the king's rule had held the land hostage in a never-ending night. At least, according to Raphael, that was the case. Something she kept forgetting until she had to wonder what time it was already.

Michelle pressed the thought away. Instead focusing on leaning down to oblige in the offer. She was fast to cuddle the smaller one once she did have him in her arms. Something the bear wiggled against since she had been holding onto him too tightly at first. Forgetting to account for her breasts pressing back into him. Raphael said nothing. Never having been in this situation before, he didn't know what he could say. Michelle seemed to catch on though. Loosening her grip enough so Raphael could adjust himself. While he got settled, she made her way up the path.

_Is it because no one has ever held me_? He thought curiously. _Am I just not used to it_?

Meanwhile, inside, they found the friend of Raphael's mentioned earlier. Michelle studied the new location. Slowly making her way across. The room was a large circular one that narrowed as it climbed up towards the sky. With ice covering the walls, floor, and ceiling. Michelle could make out where ice had been cut to keep spikes from growing too large. Colors of every part of the spectrum moved along in a counterclockwise motion. It reminded Michelle of the time she went to an aquarium when she was little. There had been a circular room where the walls had been a giant tank. The fish swam in one direction. Their scales reflecting the light off their bodies as they waved their tails. Making the dimly lit room sparkle like a carousel lamp. Michelle only fell victim to her memories for a short time before she looked back to the creature in the center of the room.

A bear that sat as tall as Michelle stood. She gulped as she looked at the black fur of the still being. Seeing it growing in patches. Burns and scars of various shapes and sizes showing where skin was instead of the black hairs. One ear was missing. The line of what was left suggesting it had been cut with a blade. One side of his mouth was torn up. Leaving his teeth and part of his gumline exposed. Wet from the poor thing's saliva. Next to him, was a toy nutcracker. It was sentient from what Michelle could tell. Given it was pacing around, a sad expression on its face.

Just then, the little wooden man caught Michelle in his line of sight. He ran full sprint to her. Raphael ripped himself from Michelle's arms. Landing hard, but controlled, on the ground. He drew a crystal shard she hadn't even known he had. It shined brightly with the same light that had allowed them to see back in the caverns. In a split second, it morphed into a long sword made to be the perfect fit for Raphael. This did nothing to make the nutcracker cease his current actions. Raphael ran at him full speed in turn as he braced for a potential fight. Bringing his sword to strike down, the nutcracker dodged be jumping to the left side of Raphael. Once he was out of Raphael's range, he jumped on top of the bear's head. Using the added height and position of the bear for leverage. Leaping up high into the air, he landed in Michelle's arms.

Instinctively she caught him, holding him to her. Surprised when he buried his face in her chest. Hugging her tight. Audible sounds of pure joy leaving him as he called up to her through the fabric, "Oh princess! Praise this great miracle! You've returned to us. Unharmed at that. I am so happy! Please forgive my weakness. I shall never fail you again!"

It was here, Raphael let the crystal take its original shape. Chucking it at the nutcracker's head. Michelle's eyes went wide when she heard the loud, and surely painful, 'thwonk' caused by the impact. Raphael yelled from the floor, walking to pick up his crystal from the floor. His leisurely pace telling Michelle there was nothing to fear.

"Hey! Genius! Look again, dumbass. It _ain't_ her majesty."

It was from this phrase, Michelle understood what was happening. The shock clearing from her mind at last. The Nutcracker had mistaken Michelle for the princess. Just then, the said wooden man looked up. Gazing deeply into her eyes. His stare was intense. Focused. She felt naked all of a sudden. He gave a loud gasp. Pushing against Michelle frantically to get away. She lost her grip as he tumbled backwards, landing on his back on the ground. Michelle squatted down fast. Her hand extended cautiously.

"Oh my god", she gasped out in her motherly voice, "Are you alright?"

He said nothing. Instead, hiding his face in one arm while the other was raised high above him. Giving her a thumbs up for a speechless answer. Michelle could tell the little nutcracker's hope had been devastated. She glanced at her companion who returned to exchange his own concerns. She watched while Raphael shook his head irritably. Raphael moved closer, kicking the nutcracker in the side. Another loud 'thwonk' could be heard from the impact.

"Hey!" Michelle and the little wooden man cried out in unison.

Raphael waved them both off. Turning to walk up to the other bear. He had been watching the entire scene play out but said nothing. Raphael stopped a couple feet away from the space where the bear sat. Shifting his weight nervously, he gave a brief glance back to Michelle. Even thought it was just a second, she could tell he didn't want to do it alone. Without further exchange, she made her way to Raphael's side. Once she was close enough to him, he bowed. She stopped cold in her tracks trying to read the room. She jumped out of her skin when the bigger one spoke. His voice gruff, deep, but kind. Only a few short octaves away from Raphael's own higher sounding voice, but the emotion was obviously in the same ballpark.

"It's been a long time, runt."

"I have a name now", he kept his head lowered. Tempted to look at Michelle, he remained in place. Taking a deep breath before stating, "Raphael."

The larger one nodded his head gently. Calmly he addressed Michelle. Who jumped at the voice speaking out once more. She knew she had no reason to fear. She just couldn't help it. At this point she needed a nap just to regain what little strength she had. The cold nipping at her body once more without Raphael in the embrace of her arms.

"You must be the one who named him. You have my gratitude. Thank you for watching over my younger brother."

Michelle's heart stopped. Her throat went dry. She stuttered as she said the first thing that came to mind. That thing being, "Y-y-yes."

Michelle mentally slapped herself. The vision of her mother's angry, short expression loomed over at how dreadful her etiquette came to be making her embarrassed. Looking at the other bear in an anticipating way. The older one didn't seem to mind her manners. If he did, he was good at hiding his disapproval. Focusing on his own manners.

"My name is Zero. As I'm sure you have noticed. I am a bear of many stories."

He gestured to his body. His movements were slow, but deliberate. Michelle felt a specific certainty and- _serenity_ from him. Part of her said it was like that of what she always thought having an older brother would be like. Another told her it was something stronger. Like that of a king. Feeling she was being rude- from the way she couldn't keep her mouth from hanging open- she felt a long sensation of guilt overtake her. She tried very hard not to stare at his damaged body. Not sure where to look, she settled for watching Raphael's back.

"It's alright Michelle. I made peace with my form long ago. This battle has been an ongoing one for as long as I can remember."

Michelle said nothing. Too overwhelmed to interreact back. Raphael tugged at her pajama bottoms. She reached down to scoop the small teddy up in her arms. Raphael leaned back enough to allow for Michelle to keep him in place but not enough to look too relaxed in front of his older brother. The trio continued to conversate. Michelle taking the time to gain some confidence back by keeping Raphael close to her. She listened more than anything. The brothers discussed their plan. Going through the motions of mentioning the battle ahead. Planning to stop the war at all costs today, while they had the advantage of an unforeseen ally; Michelle. The reinforcements needed to be called on. Something Zero assured had already been done before she and Michelle arrived. The discussion coming to a tidy close as Zero rehashed the history of the past that left him on reserve duty to Michelle. Michelle listened quietly as they took turns describing the terror that the king brought to the land.

The unavoidable outcome that befell as a result. Its people leaving, if they had survived, not long after that. The scarce bits of food. The cold temperatures that, when mixed with the harsh nightfall, was the source of most plant life failing to grow. Thinking back to the route they took, Michelle did recall thinking the trees seemed awfully black. Even for it being a deep night. Things only escalating once the princess had managed to be captured by the king. As the story went on, Michelle was starting to asses, and understand, each risk that came with the plan to take the princess back by force. She also wanted to become more certain that Raphael would be okay if the plan succeeded.

Because that would mean she would leave him behind, ultimately moving on with her life once she was transported back to her own world. They had started off rocky, but he did save her. Even if he too, like the nutcracker, had mistaken her for someone she wasn't. Michelle questioned how long it had been before Raphael had figured it out. That she wasn't the princess. She let her mind ponder the possibility of his disappointment. The different ideas and scenarios that must have gone through his head at the realization. And through all that, he still refused to leave her behind for the mice to take. If only for a short time, she had found a friend in him. It would be sad to leave him there. Especially if he ended up meeting a similar fate to Zero. And though she loathed the thought, she couldn't stop from thinking of something far worse.

Her mind taking her to such a dark place left a bad taste in her mouth. One that traveled down through her arms. She secured Raphael in her grip more tightly by instinct. He noticed her shaking. Looking up at her blank face overtaken in thought, he deduced it wasn't from being cold. Before the problem could be pointed out by either him or Michelle though, things went from calm to overwhelming in a single blast. The roof of the hideout had been blown to bits. The explosion too strong, the walls cracked in an instant. The force shook the room. Debre falling down on top of the heads of everyone inside. Michelle only curled in on herself. Screaming loudly, her felt a large amount od weight press over her back. Raphael in her arms.

_This can't be it_. She thought. _This can't be all there is_. _Why didn't the stories ever prepare you for the horrible reality_?

#*#*

The group sat in silence as they felt the shaking and rocking of the horse drawn prison car. They had planned for many things. But getting taken by the mice minions this early in the game, only to follow with being carted off to the palace, was not one; not originally anyway. Michelle sat still. Her shackled hands in her lap. The cold metal biting into her skin. She winced every time she tried to move them. Not used to the uncomfortable feeling. Flexing her fingers, she attempted to get some feeling back, along with some heat. The trip seemed to go on forever. Throughout the whole thing, the same thought repeated itself. The kind of thing you would expect during such a ride.

_I wonder if I really will be able to go home_.

Once there, a series of loud shouting could be heard from inside. The mice were scurrying to get supplies. Preparing to escort the prisoners. The doors were flung open. Slamming against the walls of the cart so hard it shook it inside. One by one, they were pulled from the cart. Michelle was in the lead. Raphael being held in a berlin sack along with the nutcracker. Each sack carried by the mouse soldiers who were obviously too stupid to do anything else. This was proven when, they themselves, were not allowed without a chaperon of their own. Zero not far behind them. Michelle shot him an apologetic look at how his shackles hardly allowed him to move his limbs. Forcing the mice to practically drag him across the snowy ground. Kicking and hitting him to make him pick up the pace. His cries muffled by the muzzle strapped around his snout. He appeared to be fighting his inner demons. Michelle couldn't even begin to fathom what they might have been.

They approached the large, gigantic doors that led to the throne room of the castle. The creaking of the hinges leaving Michelle feeling more anxious than the situation already had her. Now the sickening feeling making her stomach churn violently. The mice pulled at the chains keeping the two regular ones shackled moving. Michelle and Zero allowed themselves to be led into the room. Coming up to the throne where the figure sitting on the chair could come into a clearer view. It was here they discover a large ventriloquist puppet in a black suit.

Slappy, the self-proclaimed king, sat relaxed in the oversized chair. Ready to give the classic mocking foolhardy speech to the wannabe hero who dared to oppose him. He looked Michelle up and down. She looked back, having no idea who the fuck he was. Then it hit. As his wooden face gave an eerie clack, his eyes widened at the realization. He doesn't know who Michelle is. His face goes from one of sheer smug pride to one of absolute boredom in a heartbeat. Something Michelle was beginning to imagine the puppet not having. Much less any type of heart. He then follows his mood change up with a mean glance at the mouse soldiers who huddled in together in terror. Rolling his eyes, he explains his desires to Michelle.

"The key. Where is it?" His gruff, creepy voice rang through the room. The demand in his tone shaking Michelle but not enough for her to be anything other than defiant. She was, first and foremost, a _teenager_ after all. And a pissed off one at that.

"I don't know", she answered.

"Liar!" Slappy declared as though Michelle could take him seriously.

Rewarding his authority by looking around the room expectantly. Awkwardness shinning though on her face. The mouse soldiers grew more fearful. Not knowing how their king would react to the lengthening silence that befell the room. Slappy rose to his feet, his arms crossed. He glanced at his minions underwhelmed, tapping his foot impatiently. Clearly irritated things hadn't gone his way. He gave a flick of his tiny wooden hand. Without warning, Michelle was grabbed by her arms and legs. Her shackles digging in harder than she would have preferred. A fifth mouse began feeling her all over her body. She gave a loud shriek as she fought against the hold of her captors. Luckily it was over as soon as it started. All mice scurrying away on all fours. Michelle was quick to get back on her feet. Refastening her robe as she gave a series of squeaks, shrieks and shrill gasps.

"Well?" Slappy asked in a demanding tone.

"Nothing your majesty", a mouse reported. Offering a salute to him.

"Then toss her with her sister. One of them is bound to talk eventually. And if not, I can always play with them myself and break their spirits."

Michelle only had a glance at the evil expression Slappy shined in the room. She had a bad feeling. But finding no magic key on her should have worked in her favor. Right?

"Oh no", Michelle said. Just over a whisper as she watched helplessly as the mice moved in closer from all directions.

#*#*

Michelle screamed bloody murder as she pulled back from her captors. Thrashing her body around in a fit. Every desperate plea and try meeting another dead end. The mice kept their hold on her. Picking her up and carrying her since dragging her was too much hassle. Traveling down a series of corroders, Michelle noticed the ice walls were slowly blackening until the walls were just a solid, strong stone. Not far past that, Michelle heard a metallic clanking. Her body was flung up and outward, crashing into the hard, stone floor. The small bits that stuck out leaving scratches and scrapes on her body.

She rubbed at each sore spot left from the impact. Making a mental note about the number of bruises she was surely going to have afterwards. She rolled onto her stomach. Brining her arms under her so that she might support her weight. She sat up to hear a deep, feminine voice call to her.

"Are you alright?"

Michelle looked up. Rubbing her eyes to make them focus on the shadow in the corner. From the depths, a girl crawled out. Chains clanking as she scooted closer to Michelle with slow caution. Extending her hand to examine Michelle's condition. Michelle responded by meeting the hand halfway. Scooting over since she already knew who it was once the light revealed the face.

"I've heard a lot about you, your majesty. Are you hurt?"

The princess moved quick to hug Michelle as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Michelle returned the gesture. Happy to have someone that was her size and not an animal to comfort her. She released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding in. The princess combed her fingers through Michelle's long hair. Petting her head before patting her back and puling away. She held Michelle at an arm's length. Michelle only looked at her face studying it. As she followed every line, each individual curve, she could see how so many had mistaken her for the princess. While, simultaneously, could not. The princess could easily pass for a college student. Michelle had often been told she had a baby face. Still being mistaken for a twelve- year- old despite being fifteen. But there was something else. Michelle turned her head to look at the young lady from both sides better. Her eyes widening at a realization. It was faint but Michelle was certain of it. The girl in front of her, had turned out to be the same ballerina her favorite ornament was. The very one she adored so much growing up

"If you're here- then that must mean you're a friend of mine. Please, you must tell me. The guardian bear named Zero- how is he? Please he is my bear", the princess spoke fast from the worry in her voice. But Michelle was still able to understand her. Listening to her voice, she reminded Michelle of the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio.

"He's fine", Michelle answered.

The worry was drained in an instant from the royal's face. She took a deep, calming breath. Once both girls had their bearings straight, Michelle proceeded with the plan. In the event she got separated from the others, Michelle was to search for her majesty. Zero had mentioned a secret entrance to an underground tunnel that was easy to find around the castle. All she would have to do is follow it down into the dungeons. Once there, she would get the key from the princess. Her key would give Michelle the location of the clock. Turns out the princess's power is sealed in the cuckoo clock. This was how Michelle had been able to jump from one world to the next. And since its power hadn't been used by Slappy, that meant he hadn't found the key. This gave the group a major advantage. After Michelle was done explaining all this the princess as fast as she could however, she interrupted her from answering with a question.

"W-will you please take care of Raphael for me? When I leave. Please just don't let him go back to being all alone."

The older one cocked her head to once side. She blinked a couple times. Michelle grew annoyed. Under the assumption the princess was thinking over the request. Her suspicions were rapidly thrown out the window once she heard the princess ask a question of her own.

"Um…who is Raphael?"

Meanwhile, back on the other side of the castle, a battle ensues that makes the group split up. The nutcracker stayed with his companion Zero. Heading to the north end of the palace grounds. Causing as much damage and distraction as they could. Their plan hadn't gone awry yet and the remaining members of the trio didn't want to jinx their luck. Which was why Raphael made his way south so that he could send out the signal to the others on standby.

"Don't worry Michelle", he told himself, "You'll be home soon."

#*#*

Alone in the woods again, Michelle ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Everything was falling place. She got the key from the princess. Zero knew Slappy couldn't risk Michelle not having the kay as a sign that she wasn't useful for him. After all, the king was greedy. He always sought out more servants. He also planned for Slappy suspecting Michelle no longer had the key, because of disposing of it after the ambush. Which had been done by a mole caught in the ranks of the guardians. Once all that had been established, he would throw her in the dungeon with the princess. Or at least near her. Zero had told her enough about her personality. Resulting in Michelle having certain expectations once she met her.

So, when her majesty began warning Michelle that she must return to the clock and go home, Michelle wasn't surprised. What did make her a little taken aback was when she was also told someone must be sent back to help fight the battle. Now that the magic of the clock had been used, It would continue to push and pull everyone from both worlds until it found a balance it liked. The clock's power was absolute. She the princess had no chance of stopping it herself. But if just one more could be sent through and restore balance back to the land, it should be enough to put it in a daze. That was how it had been explained to her anyway. And since Michelle wasn't a fighter, they wouldn't ask her to stay. In exchange, Michelle promised to send someone to help her and her people. She just didn't know who she would send. According to the royal, all Michelle would have to do is place the plate with the year the person was born into the mouth of the bird. Then, rotate its head around just as she had done the first time.

The princess then gave her her dancing shoes. A special magic on them that permitted Michelle to teleport anywhere in the land by spinning three times. The two parted with another hug. The royal whispering something of interest to Michelle before she could use the shoes. She escaped with the royal safe where Michelle had left her. Now on her way to the far south end. Needing the get to Raphael as soon as possible if she was going to have any hope of things going the way she wanted them to. Unfortunately, she didn't get nearly as far as she wanted. Being tackled from behind and taken down to the ground. A high-pitched laugh rang through the trees. Michelle felt her arms being fastened behind her back.

She groaned as she learned her had attacked her. Caught by a servant rag doll. Her majesty had warned Michelle about these guys. There were only four of them, but they were a pain in the ass. A special squad of highly resistant servants to the king. They love a good joke. Mostly in favor of the kind that resulted in high dead body counts, sharp items getting chucked around, and multiple people running in fear for their lives. A dark type of spirit that never let anyone get away. Luckily, Michelle knew they had horrible eyesight. This meant her body type would fool them into thinking she was the princess. And since the real deal was keeping a lower cover int eh dungeons to keep the ruse going, Michelle would be taken back.

A prediction that had gone just as it should have. He takes her back to the castle. This time, she was pushed her on her knees once she was presented to Slappy. The king was still in his throne room. Not bothering to stop the ongoing chaos that prevailed outside. The battle cries and sounds of weapons clashing rang up the walls and through the rooms. It made the ground quake. The ice only vibrating from the absorption of the unexpected thrashes of bodies being pumbled against its stance. Slappy gives Michelle the exact same bored look as before.

Then he did something she hadn't expected. He acknowledged her, "Your friends are causing quite a bit of trouble. Normally I like trouble. But this- is a waste of my time. It grows old fast. So- I got an offer for you, _Michelle_. A chance to be his slave."

"Never", she cries. Defiant as ever.

Slappy didn't like that answer. Instead, giving a mean stare as he contemplated choking her with his own hands. He had been able to make rebellious types break before. He was confident this time would be no different. That was, until Michelle pushed up off the ground. Sweeping her leg under the rag doll. He regained his footing with a couple flips. His maniacal laugh expressing his eagerness for 'play time.' Making a run for a spot to hide behind some pillars, the rag doll awaits his orders. Slappy claps his hands twice, letting him know what he demands. The doll moves with ease, gliding across the floor. His body feeling for any vibration Michelle's large body would no doubt cause once she tried to move. She waits for him to pass her. Leading him to go down the way just far enough so she could gain enough momentum to spin. As she waits for her chance, she hears the ruckus outside in the courtyard nearby. Her heart pounds with anticipation. Her breathing became more rapid. She closed her eyes. Taking a couple practice breaths.

Slowly, she stands on her toes. Looking out the window she sees her new friends fighting for their lives. The harsh strikes making the mice budge but never breaking through the barrier they made using their own bodies as cannon fodder. At the rate it was going, an end didn't look anywhere near in sight. For someone to endure this, they would have to grow up in it. Remembering a veteran that had been a guest speaker at school for a history project contest, who had said 'War builds character.' Michelle let herself believe- for a second- that she knew what he meant. Taking the key in hand, she spun three times. Her only coherent thought being 'return me back to the cuckoo clock.' When she opened her eyes again, she was in a room that looked like an old library. A strange array of random items scattered making it hard to walk in a straight-line blocker her path in nearly every direction.

"Seriously?! I don't have time for this shit!"

Michelle looked around. Any sign of the clock to peak out. Finally, in front of her, hidden by large stacks of scrolls in pull wagons, Michelle saw the face. Pushing back things she couldn't move and knocking over things she could, she fought hard to get to the clock. Once she was in reach of it, she had too much clutter to get past. Instead, standing on a stack of books and leaning as far forward as she could manage without losing her step. Holding her balance just long enough to read the time. She looked in horror at the clock's display.

_Just in time before it strikes midnight_. She noted. _Another minute and I would have damned them all_.

She readied herself as she stood waiting. The pounding of her heart thudding in her ears. The awkward pose making her regret holding it so carelessly. Michelle joked with herself that she was glad her dance instructor wasn't there to see her terrible form. The bells chimed as the cuckoo bird leaves its birdhouse. The chiming seeming louder than she remembered. The clock itself seeming further away than she would have liked. Michelle reached up fast, turning the head back to the original position. The bird's eyes pointing forward again. Michelle blacked out. Not even able to recall anything beyond the relief of making it to the clock just in time.

#*#*

Back in her room, Michelle wakes up. She looks around the room, seeing it dark. Confirmed by the open curtains. She knew she had fallen asleep to the point that nightfall had been the first thing to greet her back. Michelle sat up as she starts fumbling around. Looking for her phone. Unable to find it, she pauses. Michelle scratches at her head. Confused. Her eyes open in surprise and realization. Realizing she's done this before she rushes to get out of bed.

With a swing of her bedroom door, she was out into the hall in a split second. The house was quiet. Dark. Even so, she knew right away where to go and what to do. Her heart pounded fast. Her breathing rapid as she retraced the steps she had seen etched on the scroll. It would work. She knew it would. And it would be wonderful.

#*#*

The next morning, the sun shone bright. The snow reflected beautifully as the light bounced off of it. Michelle giggled as she heard the wrapping paper ripping. She gave a gleeful gasp as she saw the gift Moe had left for her. A personal note card set. Freshly used to write her a handwritten letter of his own. Michelle opened the note reading the paper. Moe had wrote a short but delightful poem for her. Michelle began writing a thank you note from the set right away.

"Breakfast is ready Michelle. You opened your one present. Now come eat so we can open the rest together", her mom called from the kitchen.

Michelle walked into the dining room. She put the note set off to one side. Taking a napkin and resting it on her lap. She looked up to see her parents sitting on opposite sides of the table from one another. Grabbing food, passing plates, and carrying their own private conversation. They opened their presents. Exchanged "thank you's" and "I love you's". Then Michelle helped her mother clean up. One by one she stacked her gifts in a neat pile. She fingered her favorite ornament on the tree. Kissing her hand and placing it against the ornament.

"Michelle! Hurry up! Moe said he would be here in a couple hours to take you out", her mother called from the kitchen.

"I know mother. I'll start getting ready soon."

"I'll get my gun", her dad joked. Heading down into the basement with his new tools.

Picking up her gifts, Michelle made her way in front of the Cuckoo clock just as it struck eight. The bird popped out of the house, sitting on its little board. In its mouth, was the year Tommy was born.

"Don't worry. I'll come get you…eventually."

Michelle smiled contently as she made her way up the stairs. It was only a second, but she questioned how Tommy was fairing in the battle. How it changed him. She even debated going just to see if he had even _been_ the one the prophecy had told about. Then she remembered what bliss her life had been since he was 'born' there instead of here. She made it up to her room, where her sweet little companion waited for her on the bed. He didn't move but Michelle could have sworn she could hear his voice from time to time. She picked him up giving him a quick hug and a kiss to the forehead. She placed him back in his special spot cushioned with pillows and a plush comforter before turning to get ready for her date with Moe. And all was right with the world.


End file.
